


Le quotidien de Kaamelott (pour la plus grande joie d'Arthur)

by La_Mandragore_de_Nantes



Category: Kaamelott
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 05:08:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7346347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/La_Mandragore_de_Nantes/pseuds/La_Mandragore_de_Nantes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Une journée normale au royaume de Logres. Quoique, quand le destin s'en mêle, Arthur ne risque pas de s'ennuyer ! Surtout si Léodagan agit plus que bizarrement, Séli a ses idées, Merlin provoque une catastrophe et que Lancelot s'occupe de choses futiles alors que l'ennemi attaque... Arthur a de quoi faire !</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour tout le monde !
> 
> Il s'agit de la toute première fanfic que j'ai publiée, et qui date d'il y a plus d'un an et demi. Mon style a évolué depuis, donc ne soyez pas trop méchants *yeux de chat potté*.
> 
> Pour une première fois, je traite ici une histoire sur l'univers de Kaamelott, dont je suis très fan =D
> 
> Disclaimer : les personnages et l'univers de Kaamelott ne m'appartiennent pas, mais à Alexandre Astier
> 
> N'hésitez pas à écrire ce que vous en pensez, ça m'aidera par la suite !
> 
> Un premier chapitre court, mais ce sera plus conséquent à partir du prochain chapitre.

Chapitre 1 

Une journée normale au royaume de Logres. Quoique, quand le destin s'en mêle, Arthur ne risque pas de s'ennuyer ! Surtout si Léodagan agit plus que bizarrement, Séli a ses idées, Merlin provoque une catastrophe et que Lancelot s'occupe de choses futiles alors que l'ennemi attaque... Arthur a de quoi faire !

Au royaume de Logres, tout se passait bien, on ne pouvait rêver mi...

\- Je n'ai pas tout compris, dit Guenièvre, allongée sur son lit, à Arthur, allongé à côté d'elle. Qu'est-ce qui se passe si on ne trouve pas le Graal ?

\- Mais on doit trouver le Graal ! C'est la volonté des dieux ! s'énerva Arthur.

Forcément, tout ne pouvait pas bien se passer. Les gens, on est dans Kaamelott quand même !

\- Mais si on ne le trouve pas, il va nous arriver des problèmes ou alors ce sera comme d'habitude ?

\- ... Faut le trouver, voilà ! C'est la Dame du Lac qui m'a dit de le faire, car c'est mon destin.

\- Et ça donne quoi ? demanda Guenièvre, réellement intéressée.

\- Bon je me lève. Arthur n'aimait pas entendre parler de ses échecs.

\- Vous allez où ? Chercher le Graal ?

\- C'est ça !

Bon, se dit Arthur, débarrassé de ma femme, que faire du reste de la journée ? Aller rendre visite à une maîtresse ? Pourquoi pas ! Il serait de meilleure humeur et peut-être ne crierait-il pas sur la dernière bêtise de Perceval – car il y en aurait forcément une. On parle de Perceval quand même. Ouais, c'est pas faux ! *l'auteure se baffe*

\- Ah vous voilà vous ! Je vous cherche depuis des heures ! Et c'est qu'à cette heure là que vous sortez vos miches de votre chambre ? C'est pas croyable ça ! se fit entendre une voix pleine de douceur et de gentillesse.

\- Il aurait dû s'en douter, c'était trop beau pour être vrai. Arthur se retourna vers sa belle-mère, ne cherchant pas à dissimuler son agacement. *oui la voix douce et tout, c'était de l'humour, ok je sors*

\- Ah ! Mais que me vaut cette si plaisante visite ?

Séli, le visage toujours aussi sévère, ne compris pas l'ironie de la question.

\- Je m'en serais bien passée si j'avais pu ! Mais je cherche mon époux qui a disparu cette nuit. Or, il faut que je lui parle, c'est urgent.

\- Non je ne l'ai pas vu. À tous les coups il est dans la cuisine en compagnie de Karadoc. En train de vider mes réserves, ce qui me coûte cher, et après il va venir se hérisser comme quoi il n'y a pas assez d'argent pour construire des engins de défense !

\- Non j'ai vérifié au moins trois fois et il n'y était pas. Il est où ?

\- Mais qu'est-ce que j'en sais moi ? Cherchez par vous-même ! J'ai autre chose à faire moi !

-À peine eut il achevé sa phrase que Léodagan apparut devant eux.

\- Ah vous voilà enfin ! s'exclama Séli. Je voulais vous parler à propos de l'héri... De quelque chose d'important ! Alors ne perdons pas de temps et... Mais à quoi vous jouez encore ?!

Arthur et Séli étaient tous les deux interloqués. Leodagan, loin d'afficher son air moqueur, fier et cruel, se tenait comme s'il avait peur, était livide, se tortillait les doigts.

\- Heu... dit Arthur. Je rêve ou ce que je vois relève de l'impossible ?

\- Eh bien... Euh... C'est à dire que... bafouilla Léodagan.

\- Qu'on me retrouve ce magicien de malheur que je lui fasse comprendre ce que le mot douleur signifie ! hurla Bohort, en furie, le visage rouge et donnant l'impression de passer de la théorie à la pratique bien plus tôt que prévu.

Lui et Léodagan échangèrent un regard, ce qui fit comprendre à Arthur le problème.

\- Et bien, la recherche du Graal va être plus compliquée ! s'exclama Guenièvre qui venait de les rejoindre.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pendant ce temps, dans une auberge du royaume de Logres, non loin du château de Kaamelott, trois compères discutent ensemble...

Pendant ce temps, dans une auberge du royaume de Logres, non loin du château de Kaamelott.

\- Il parait qu'il va y avoir nouvelle taxe sur la boisson, se plaignit l'aubergiste. Si ça continue comme ça, je vais devoir fermer.  
\- Ah bah non ! s'exclama Karadoc. Ça nous arrange pas cette histoire !  
\- C'est sûr ! ajouta Perceval. Chez qui on va aller avant de partir pour une aventure ?  
\- Sans compter qu'ailleurs, la nourriture n'est pas aussi bonne qu'ici. Quand on voit comment ils traitent la viande ailleurs, ça me donne de moins ripailler, ce qui est un crime !  
\- Ouais c'est pas faux. Au pire on peut trouver un autre endroit.  
\- Ou on reste au château. On aura une bonne excuse du coup.  
\- Dites, intervint l'aubergiste, comme je vois que mon petit problème vous préoccupe beaucoup, vous pourriez vous servir de vos relations à la cour pour changer ça, hein ?  
\- Comment ça ? demanda Karadoc.

L'aubergiste allait répondre quand il vit entrer Merlin dans son établissement. Le vieux magicien semblait être mort de peur.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'peux faire pour vous ?  
\- Rien ! Je me suis trompé d'endroit ! Faut que je parte loin d'ici !  
\- Vous avez fait exploser quelque chose qu'il fallait pas ? demanda innocemment Perceval.  
\- Oh non ! Pour qui me prenez-vous ? Je suis Merlin quand même ! Le magicien officiel de Kaamelott, Monsieur !  
\- Alors pourquoi vous êtes comme ça ?  
\- ... Je dois y aller !

Et il sortit précipitamment du lieu, comme si ça vie en dépendait.

\- Bizarre, commente Karadoc.  
\- Oui, mais revenons à nos moutons, décida l'aubergiste qui ne voulait qu'on oublie son tracas du jour aussi facilement. Vous me proposiez de m'aider pour cette Histoire de boisson.  
\- Et comment on peut faire ça nous ? demanda Karadoc, très curieux.  
\- Vous êtes chevaliers de la Table Ronde ?  
\- Oui, répondit le gros chevalier.  
\- A Kaamelott ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Vous connaissez le roi ?  
\- Oui, même que parfois je mange avec lui, ajouta Perceval, tout content de lui. Il m'aime bien.  
\- Parfait ! Alors...

L'aubergiste fut encore interrompu par l'arrivée de Lancelot, l'air rêveur.

\- Excusez-moi, mais j'ai entendu dire que Merlin est ici. J'ai besoin de lui parler. C'est urgent.  
\- Il n'est plus là, répondit l'aubergiste. Par contre j'ai un plat du jour (il restait commercial après tout) tout à fait délicieux qui...  
\- Non. Je cherchais Merlin. Comme il n'est pas là je m'en vais.

Il partit l'air encore plus rêveur, sans même avoir vu ses camarades chevaliers.

\- Je crois qu'il n'était pas comme d'habitude, dit Perceval.  
\- C'est ce que je me disais aussi, lui confia son ami.  
\- Sa tenue peut-être ?  
\- Oui bon, si on reprenait notre discussion, commença à s'énerver l'aubergiste.  
\- Sur quel sujet ?  
\- Mais sur la taxe sur la boisson !  
\- De quoi ?  
\- ... Vous avez écouté au moins ?  
\- Je mangeais. Et rien n'est plus important à mes yeux que ça, au point d'oublier tout le reste.  
\- Dès que ça devient trop intellectuel je suis perdu.

Au même moment entrèrent Arthur, Veneck, Leodagan et Bohort.

\- C'est pas possible c'est portes ouvertes aujourd'hui ? s'emporta l'aubergiste avant de se reprendre. Oh sire, comme vous tombez bien !

Mais Arthur ne l'écoutait pas et se tourna vers le célèbre voleur /escroc.

\- Et bien ? Il est où Merlin ?  
\- Pas ici apparemment, répondit le contrebandier comme si de rien n'était.  
\- Votre informateur nous avait affirmé qu'il était là !  
\- Affirmé, affirmé, tout de suite les grands mots.  
\- Où se trouve ce magicien de malheur ? tonna Bohort, surprenant tout le monde. Il faut dire que d'habitude Bohort étai du genre timide et discret. Attitude qu'arborait Léodagan d'ailleurs.  
\- Oh vous, taisez-vous ! s'énerva Arthur. Vous voyez bien que je cherche ! Et puis zut, voilà !  
\- Merlin il vient de passer ! les informa Perceval, heureux de rendre service sans que cela cause le moindre problème.

Tout le monde se tourna vers lui.

\- Où ça ? le questionna le roi.  
\- Parti taxer des boissons avec Lancelot, enfin je crois.  
\- Quoi ?!  
\- Mais non, il parle de la taxe sur la boisson ! s'empressa de préciser l'aubegiste.  
\- Quelle taxe ?  
\- Celle qui va empêcher les fainéants de rester à rien faire, répondit Bohort d'un ton brutal.  
\- C'est cruel ! glapit Léodagan.  
\- Et pourquoi je ne suis pas au courant ? s'informa Arthur, qui semblait sur le point d'éclater.  
\- Pourquoi vous déranger sur une affaire aussi futile ? dit mine de rien Bohort.  
\- A propos de cette taxe, sire..., tenta l'aubergiste.  
\- On va en discuter tout de suite !  
\- Ah non, d'abord, on retrouve Merlin ! s'emporta Bohort.  
\- Je suis encore le roi, c'est moi qui décide !  
\- Non, ne me laissez pas ainsi ! geignit Léodagan qui se mit à pleurer (l'image me fait juste bien rire ^^)  
\- Je...  
\- Salut tout le monde ! s'exclama Caïus, l'ami Romain, avec le sourire, qui revenait de Rome justement. Je suis revenu !  
\- LA FERME !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fin du chapitre ! (non, ne pleurez pas)  
> Oui, l'histoire parait bizarre mais il y a aura des réponses sur ce qui se passe à partir du chapitre suivant, alors voilà ^^


	3. Chapitre 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L'heure des discussions est arrivée.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour ou bonsoir, selon l'heure !  
> Dans ce chapitre, des mystères vont commencer à être dévoilés.  
> Je ne remercierais jamais assez Alexandre Astier pour avoir créé cette extraordinaire histoire, que je suis en train de regarder certains soirs en ce moment.  
> Mais assez de blabla, je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture !

Dans la salle du trône.  
Arthur regardait tous ceux qui étaient rassemblés autour de lui. Il y avait Léodagan, Bohort, Séli, Guenièvre, Perceval, Karadoc, Veneck et Caïus. Tous étaient réunis sous le sceau du secret. L'aubergiste avait été invité à rester dans son auberge et à garder le silence sur ce dont il avait été témoin, contre la promesse de peut-être régler cette histoire de taxe de boisson – mais surtout face à la menace de sûrement séjourner dans les cachots si jamais l'affaire s'ébruitait.  
Arthur faisait les cents pas, réfléchissant à toute allure. Surtout, il essayait de garder son calme.  
\- Si on est là, c'est pour raconter nos aventures ? demanda innocemment Perceval, cherchant à comprendre.  
\- Non ! s'énerva déjà le roi. De toute façon, vous avez une aventure à nous raconter ?  
\- Non. Sauf si ne pas avoir provoqué de catastrophe de toute la journée compte comme en étant une.  
\- Ça s'appellerait plutôt un exploit ! Non, il s'agit d'une toute autre affaire. Comme vous pouvez le constater, Léodagan et Bohort ici présents ne sont pas dans leur état normal.  
En effet, les deux susnommés semblaient être complètement perdus, quoique Bohort affichait un air rageur tandis que le roi de Carmélide continuait de sangloter dans son coin (mouahaha !), ce qui attira le courroux de Bohort et Séli.  
\- Je ne vois qu'une explication à ce problème ! s'exclama Karadoc.  
\- Vraiment ? ricana Séli. Et pouvons-nous connaitre cette raison ?  
\- Mais c'est évident ! Léodagan manque de protéines ! Il a dû négliger de consommer du jambon de pays ces derniers temps. Quant à Bohort, c'est de tomme de chèvre dont il a besoin !  
Arthur en chercha même pas à répliquer. Il expliqua plutôt pour Karadoc, Perceval et Caius, qui n'étaient pas encore au courant, et à Guenièvre, qui n'avait pas encore compris (en même temps, voir son père timide, Bohort lui criant dessus pour lui expliquer et Séli criant encore plus fort et menaçant tout le monde avec une arbalète, ça n'aidait pas).  
\- Merlin a encore fait une expérience malencontreuse. Il a préparé une potion à la demande de Léodagan pour aider à tromper l'ennemi, et notre très cher druide (sentez l'ironie dans ces mots) a voulu le tester sur Léodagan et Bohort qui se trouvait dans les parages. Et voilà le résultat !  
\- Bah quoi ? voulut savoir Perceval.  
\- Mais vous voyez bien, bon sang ! Bohort est dans le corps de Léodagan et vice-versa !  
\- Ah bon ? s'étonna Guenièvre. C'est pour ça qu'il agit aussi bizarrement ? Moi qui croyais que c'était par ce qu'il avait ses règles !  
\- Mais c'est pas vrai ! hurla Bohort. Comment peut-elle être aussi gourde ! Ça doit être son côté Picte ça !  
\- Vous savez ce qu'il vous dit, le côté Picte ? répliqua Séli.  
\- On ne veut pas le savoir ! cria Arthur. Donc nous avons ce problème, surtout que Merlin a subitement disparu. Apparemment vous l'avez vu, mais comme vous êtes incapable de me dire où il est, autant dire que vous ne l'avez pas vu !  
\- Voyez le bon côté des choses ! sourit Veneck. Au moins on peut dire que la potion marche. Elle pourra tromper l'ennemi puisque même ses alliés (il désigna Guenièvre, Perceval et Karadoc de la tête) se font avoir très facilement.  
\- En même temps, Veneck, soupira Arthur, ces cas-là ne sont pas à prendre pour une généralité...  
\- Ça dépend, si notre ennemi est aussi stupide.  
\- Ça se défend.  
\- Bon, ce n'est pas tout ça, mais je peux y aller ? C'est que j'ai un business qui m'attend moi !  
\- C'est bon, allez-y. Mais pas un mot à quiconque !  
\- Pas de problème ! N'oubliez pas de de payer ! La note est sur la table à côté de vous.  
\- Je n'oublierai pas ! soupira Arthur.  
Heureusement pour lui qu'il avait des années d'entrainement pour la maitrise de soi, car sinon ça ferait longtemps qu'il aurait craqué.  
\- Et on ne peut rien faire pour les aider ? questionna Karadoc.  
\- Merlin étant introuvable et Elias de Kelliwic'h étant en congé exceptionnel, pour le moment, non. (Léodagan cria et pleura à chaudes larmes). Donc le temps qu'on trouve Merlin, je préconise que nos deux compères restent ici, histoire que ça ne s'ébruite pas. Je n'ai pas envie qu'on se gausse de nous. Déjà qu'on se moque assez de nous parmi le peuple !  
\- Le peuple, le peuple ! dit Séli. De toute façon, il n'est jamais content et tout ce qui l'intéresse, c'est son petit confort. Mais moi aussi je préfère que personne ne soit au courant. Je serais touchée par les retombées.  
\- Mouais... Et toi, Caius ? Tu n'as rien dit depuis le début ? Tu en penses quoi de tout ça ?  
\- Médusor, Médusor* ! chanta celui-ci.  
\- Pardon?  
\- Oh rien ! J'avais la tête ailleurs. Oh moi tu sais, je ne suis qu'un simple centurion venu dire bonjour à un vieux copain !  
\- De un, tu n'es plus un centurion, mais un chef breton maintenant. De deux, ne sois pas si familier avec moi devant les autres.  
\- Oh ça va, je te rappelle que j'ai failli être fouetté pour toi (cf un épisode de la saison 6). Mais puisque tu y tiens...  
\- J'y tiens ! Il faut gérer cette crise-là !  
Le maitre d'armes arriva dans a salle du trône, l'air préoccupé.  
\- Sire, un messager vient de m'informer que l'ennemi attaque !  
\- Bon, au moins ça ne peut pas être pire ! soupira Arthur.  
Ygerne de Tintagel entra à son tour dans la salle.  
\- Arthur, je demande à avoir un entretien !  
\- J'ai encore parlé trop vite ! s'écria Arthur, s'arrachant les cheveux.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Je n'ai pas pu résister ! =D  
> Voili Voilou !  
> Je pensais écrire un chapitre plus long, mais au final je préfère garder plusieurs évènements pour la suite, ne voulant pas les bâcler. Et puis, j'aime bien cette coupure ^^


	4. Chapitre 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coucou les mandragores !  
> Je précise que ce n'est pas mon chapitre préféré, j'ai eu un peu de mal à l'écrire. Ce n'est pas le meilleur que j'ai rédigé, j'espère que cela ne va pas trop se voir. Mais comme il est important pour la suite des événements, il ne faut pas le négliger non plus.  
> Allez, bonne lecture et gros bisous !

Yvain et Gauvain marchaient tranquillement dans la forêt. Tout en observant la nature qui les entourait, les deux compères s'échangèrent des propos dans la joie et la bonne humeur.  
\- Je vous dis que nous sommes perdus ! se plaignit Gauvain.  
\- Mais non ! Je vous assure que nous nous sommes peut-être égarés, mais perdu, c'est juste pas possible ! rectifia Yvain.  
\- Et pourquoi ?  
\- Car je suis le Chevalier aux Lions, et donc, je ne peux pas me perdre, tout simplement.  
\- Mais oui, suis-je bête ! Sommes-nous bientôt arrivés ? Mon oncle m'a promis de m'aider à m'entrainer ce soir !  
\- On est bientôt à Kaamelott, oui.  
\- Votre savoir m'impressionne ! Comment pouvez-vous vous diriger comme cela, en pleine nature, sans vous perdre ?  
\- C'est très simple, mon père, qui est quand même le roi de Carmélide, m'a dit que pour rentrer dans la capitale, il fallait toujours aller vers le nord.  
\- Très bien, mais n'allons-nous pas actuellement vers le sud ?  
\- Je ne sais pas, j'ignore où se trouve le nord.  
\- Je dirais, sans trop m'avancer, qu'il se trouve derrière nous.  
\- Oh là, vous êtes en train de vous faire passer pour un savant, alors que vous ignorez où se trouve la capitale ?  
Yvain, la mine boudeuse, s'éloigna d'un pas furibond. Aussitôt, Gauvain accouru à sa hauteur.  
\- Je ne cherche absolument à me faire passer pour quoi que ce soit ! D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce qu'un savant ?  
\- Ce n'est pas un marchand de sable et de vent ?  
\- Ça semblerait logique !  
Les deux amis continuèrent leur chemin. Au bout d'un moment, ils entendirent un bruit étrange tout près d'eux.  
\- Qu'est-ce donc ? demanda Gauvain. Un loup ?  
\- Ou un bandit de grand chemin ! s'imagina Yvain.  
Le bruit se fit entendre à nouveau.  
\- Que devons-nous faire ? Le combattre ?  
\- Mon épée est toute neuve et propre, je n'ai pas envie de la salir !  
\- Mon non plus ! Il n'y a donc qu'une seule solution : la fuite !  
Et les deux compères partirent sans demander leur reste. Une fois partis, Merlin apparut derrière le buisson. Il avait assisté à toute la scène et ne comprenait pas la réaction des deux plus jeunes.  
\- Mais enfin, je fais tant de bruit que ça quand je [Je vous laisse imaginer ce qu'il peut faire, je suis sympa, hein ?]?  
Yvain et Gauvain continuèrent à courir le plus vite qu'ils pouvaient (et dans ce domaine, étrangement, ils étaient très doués). Au bout d'un moment, ils se stoppèrent dans leur fuite, complètement épuisés.  
Soudain, Gauvain tourna la tête et aperçut Lancelot, en train de cueillir des fleurs en chantonnant.  
\- Lancelot ? demanda-t-il.  
Le susnommé leva la tête, ayant un grand sourire fixé sur ces lèvres.  
\- Ah ! Ces jeunes gens que sont Yvain et Gauvain ! Le temps est magnifique, n'est-ce pas ? La température est clémente ! La reine est si belle ! Que demander de plus ?  
\- Euh... Echapper aux loups ? s'hasarda Yvain.  
\- Il n'y a pas de loups dans le coin, leur assura Lancelot, toujours l'air heureux. Je m'en suis personnellement assuré. Ah ! Quelle belle journée !  
Les deux jeunes chevaliers se regardèrent, quelques peu désemparés, ne sachant que faire. Lancelot le remarqua rapidement.  
\- Vous avez besoin de quelque chose ?  
\- Eh bien, par le plus grand des malheureux hasards, il se pourrait que nous sayons perdus, répondit Yvain.  
\- Pourriez-vous nous indiquez où se trouve Kaamelott ? demanda Gauvain.  
\- Je vais vous y conduire ! Comme ça je vais pouvoir revoir la reine et lui offrir ce bouquet de fleurs.  
Le trio se mit en marche. Alors qu'ils étaient dans la plaine, une armée de Burgondes arriva sur le gauche tandis qu'une armée de Huns se rendit visible sur leur droite. Ils étaient en plein milieu du champ de bataille.  
\- Oh, oh ! s'inquiéta Gauvain.  
***  
Pendant ce temps-là, à Kaamelott.  
Arthur discutait avec Léodagan dans le corps de Bohort.  
\- Vous irez sur le champ de bataille, c'est moi qui vous le dit ! hurla le roi.  
\- Y allez avec cette apparence, jamais !  
\- Les armées ennemies sont sur nos terres, et il est hors de question qu'on les laisse faire, alors vous allez m'obéir et prendre la tête des opérations, même si vous êtes actuellement Bohort !  
Le Maitre d'armes arriva à ce moment-là.  
\- Mauvaise nouvelle ! Les Burgondes ont capturé Yvain et Gauvain, tandis qu'Attila détient Lancelot. Quelle bande de [censuré] !  
\- ... Finalement j'accepte de voir ma mère dans un entretien ! soupira Arthur  
***  
Ailleurs, dans le royaume de Logres.  
\- C'est le moment où jamais !  
\- Vous êtes sûr de vos informations ? Par ce qu'avec l'habitude, j'ai appris à me méfier de ce que vous dîtes.  
\- Si, si ! Kaamelott est entourée par les ennemis et il y a des otages. Arthur s'en débarrassera mais sera affaiblit. Vous pourrez faire un coup d'Etat !  
\- Tant mieux. Alors il est temps d'agir ! Alea jacta est ! J'ignore ce que ça veut dire, mais ça sonnait bien !


	5. Chapitre 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour tout le monde !  
> J'ai dû mal à croire que c'est déjà le cinquième chapitre ! Ça va si vite !  
> Je prends toujours autant de plaisir à écrire cette fiction et je remercie tous ceux qui la lisent !  
> Par contre, on arrive à la fin de cette fiction. Pas ce chapitre hein (vous pouvez reprendre une respiration normale) mais il n'en restera plus beaucoup après celui-ci, même si j'ignore encore le nombre exact. Mais il y aura toujours les bonus à côté, je ne compte pas arrêter d'écrire sur l'univers de Kaamelott de sitôt :)  
> Sur ce, bonne lecture !

– Je crois que nous sommes en mauvaise posture, déclara Yvain.  
– C'est aussi ce que je me pensais, dit Gauvain.  
– Mais taisez-vous donc ! s'énerva Lancelot.  
Les trois compères étaient attachés et emprisonnés chez les Burgondes qui avaient sympathisé avec les Huns après qu'ils se soient à moitié entretués pour savoir qui capturerait les trois futurs otages.  
Bon, maintenant ils s'étripaient pour savoir quoi en faire, mais Yvain et Gauvain restaient optimistes quant à leur situation. Lancelot, lui, était tellement furieux de s'être fait avoir – et en plus, son bouquet de fleurs était foutu maintenant – qu'il avait repris son sérieux habituel. Il fallait qu'il les sauve d'ici et vite. Mais comment faire ?  
Soudain, le roi des Burgondes et Attila arrivèrent devant eux.  
– Je vais vous tuer ! cria Attila.  
– Tuer ! répéta le roi.  
– Oh non ! supplia Yvain.  
– Non ! répéta le roi.  
– Mais si ! s'écria Attila.  
– Il va nous ramasser à la petite cuillère, se plaignit Gauvain.  
– CUILLÈRE ?  
Le roi Burgonde avait surpris tout le monde. Attila commençait à s'énerver et insulter le roi qui lui répétait les mêmes noms d'oiseaux. Lancelot, constatant ce spectacle, eut une idée et décida d'en profiter.  
***  
Pendant ce temps, dans la salle du trône.  
– Mère, combien de fois faudra-t-il encore que je vous le répète ? Vous n'avez pas à demander une audience publique pour me parler en privé !  
– Arthur, on ne s'adresse pas comme ça à sa mère ! Surtout après l'affront qui m'a été fait hier !  
– Vous en êtes encore là ?  
– Tout à fait ! Oser partir sans de table prévenir, c'est ignoble ! (ce sera l'objet d'un OS que je porterai plus tard) D'ailleurs c'est pour cela que votre tante est repartie tout de suite à Tintagel ! Et avec votre cadeau en guise de punition pour que vous regrettiez votre geste !  
– Oui, bon, maintenant que je suis là, vous vouliez me dire quoi ? Et au passage, je ne risque pas trop de regretter un pot de confiture vide.  
– Tsss ! Comme je suis bonne, je vais vous prévenir : un grand danger vous guette !  
Mais contrairement à ce qu'avait cru Ygerne, Arthur ne montra rien, ni peur, ni angoisse, ni rien du tout en fait. Il se contentait de la regarder comme d'habitude, avec un air à la fois blasé et pressé d'en finir.  
– Ça, je le sais bien, répondit Arthur. C'est bien pour cela que je voulais aller combattre l'ennemi qui se trouve pas loin de Kaamelott, histoire qu'il n'y est plus de danger.  
– Non, ce n'est pas ça !  
Arthur soupira.  
– Quoi, alors ?  
– C'est cette Séli ! J'ai surpris une conversation qu'elle a eue avec Merlin hier soir. Elle a demandé une potion de fécondité ! Et elle espérait que vous en preniez pour avoir après un héritier dans les neuf mois qui arrivent !  
– Vous savez, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elle essayerait de le faire. Et puis, une potion de fécondité, ce n'est pas si horrible que ça !  
– Pour que dès que vous aillez un fils, ils vous suppriment, prennent la régence et règnent à votre place ?  
– A votre avis, pourquoi je ne cherche pas à en faire, justement, d'héritier ?  
– Euh, eh bien...  
Ygerne ne savait plus quoi dire. Arthur en profita pour sortir de la pièce, laissant sa mère toute seule sans le moindre regret.  
En chemin, Arthur tomba sur le Père Blaise en pleine discussion avec le Maitre d'Armes. Ils semblaient... soucieux. Quand ils virent le roi de Bretagne arriver, ils se regardèrent.  
– Laissez-moi deviner, commença Arthur. Encore des nouvelles à propos de l'ennemi ?  
– Oui et non. C'est compliqué, répondit le Père Blaise. (Oui, je sais, c'est une réplique de Léodagan ça, si je me souviens bien, mais là elle était parfaite pour cette occasion).  
– Dîtes toujours, je sens que je vais bien rire.  
Le Maître d'Armes prit la parole.  
– Eh bien, tout d'abord, votre beau-frère comptait vous trahir et formatant un coup d'Etat !  
– Comme d'habitude en somme. Comment le savez-vous ?  
– Un des oiseaux envoyés par Dagonet pour que les bannerets de Loth d'Orcanie le suivent a été envoyé ici à Kaamelott, expliquant tout ce qui va être fait.  
– Très bien. Ensuite ?  
– L'ennemi s'en va de nos terres.  
– Comment ?!  
***  
Lancelot, Yvain et Gauvain voyaient s'en aller ceux qui avaient été leurs bourreaux le temps de quelques heures.  
– Alors là, je suis plus qu'impressionné ! s'exclama Yvain. Mais comment vous avez fait ?  
Lancelot sourit.  
– Bah, convaincre Attila qu'en Orcanie il y avait plein de belles richesses à saisir, comme l'a confirmé Gauvain ici présent, il a été tout de suite d'accord pour y aller. Le roi Burgonde a fait comme lui. Bon, ils se sont amochés au passage avant d'être d'accord entre eux, mais j'ai réussi.  
– Mon père va avoir de la visite ! dit joyeusement Gauvain. Vous croyez qu'il va être content ?  
***  
En Orcanie.  
– Euh... Je crois que je vais dire une bêtise, dit Dagonet, qui tenait  
– Comme toujours, marmonna Hervé.  
– Allez-y, racontez-nous ! ordonna Loth. J'ai comme une envie de rire, là tout, à coup !  
– L'ennemi vient droit sur nous, annonça Dagonet comme si de rien n'était.  
Loth s'étouffa alors qu'il avalait du vin.


	6. Chapitre 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me voici de retour pour le chapitre 6 !
> 
> Alors, comme je l'avais dit précédemment, l'histoire touche à sa fin. Il s'agit ici de l'avant-dernier chapitre.
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Merlin, depuis quelques jours, vivait dans la forêt. Mais ce n'était pas par choix, bien qu'il soit druide. Non, il se cachait car il craignait pour sa propre sécurité. En effet, depuis qu'il avait malencontreusement mélangé les mauvais produits et crée des potions aux effets indésirables, et surtout après que Léodagan version Bohort avait tenté de le tuer sur place, il avait pris la fuite (une de ses spécialités) et depuis, n'était toujours pas revenu au château.

\- Pour une fois que je commets une petite erreur, il faut que l'on en veuille à ma vie ! marmonna-t-il pour lui-même.

\- Pour une fois, pour une fois, selon mes sources, c'est plutôt habituel chez vous, non ?

Le druide sursauta. Il entendit une voix féminine mais ne vit personne.

\- Qui est là ?

\- Oups ! J'ai encore oublié ce petit détail !

Tout à coup la Dame du Lac apparut devant Merlin. Ce dernier ne la connaissait pas, mais il en avait tellement entendu parler de la bouche d'Arthur qu'il devina son identité.

\- Ah ! C'est donc vous la vielle qui s'occupe du petit ?

\- Venant de la part d'un vieil hibou je vais tâcher de ne pas trop mal le prendre. Merlin, il faut que vous retourniez à Kaamelott !

\- Pourquoi ? Pour que je finisse six pieds sous terre ? Je sais que je suis proche de la nature, mais c'est hors de question !

\- A cause de ce que vous avez fait, Arthur ne peut plus se concentrer sur le Graal.

\- Ah par ce que vous trouvez que jusqu'à maintenant, il se foulait à la tache sur ce bibelot ?

\- Ce n'est pas un bibelot mais le Graal !

\- Ça ne change pas grand-chose à l'affaire.

\- Certes, il n'y met pas beaucoup du sien. Mais il ne faut pas lui enlever toute la motivation qu'il lui reste !

\- Si ce n'est que ça, il n'aura pas attendu ma petite bourde pour la perdre !

Et les deux protagonistes continuèrent à se parler, se balançant chacun leurs arguments.

***

\- Et là, quand Lancelot leur a dit d'aller ailleurs, ils ont accepté, mon oncle !

\- Ailleurs ? Mais où ça ailleurs ?

\- Il n'a pas parlé de l'Amérique ou quelque chose comme ça ?

\- Non, ils sont allés voir mon père. J'ignore d'ailleurs s'il aura assez de place dans son château pour tous les accueillir.

Arthur regardait, complètement atterré, les deux jeunes gens qui se trouvaient face à lui, Yvain et Gauvain. Il avait voulu les interroger lui-même pour savoir s'ils étaient liés d'une quelconque façon à la traîtrise de Loth d'Orcanie. Non pas que cette dernière ne l'étonne vraiment, mais Gauvain, bien que gentil, attendrissant et adorant son oncle, restait bel et bien le fils d'un traître en plus d'être l'enfant de sa demi-sœur qui n'avait apparemment aucun autre but dans sa vie que de vouloir la mort d'Arthur. Quant à Yvain, il restait le fils de Léodagan et Séli, qui en plus de ne pas le porter dans leur cœur, chercheraient bien à prendre le trône s'ils le pouvaient.

Mais devant lui se trouvaient juste deux parfaits crétins totalement innocents. Arthur soupira.

\- Bon, vous pouvez partir. Par contre, il est passé où, Lancelot ?

\- Il nous a quitté au moment d'entrer au château. On ignore où il est passé.

Au même moment, Elias, l'autre magicien de la cour, entra dans la salle.

\- J'ai cru comprendre qu'on avait besoin de mes services ?

***

Lancelot toqua à la porte de Guenièvre, qui lui ouvrit, par l'intermédiaire d'une servante qui les laissa seuls. Heureux, Lancelot se lança.

\- Que je suis heureux ! Partagez-vous ce doux sentiment ?

\- Honnêtement, non. Depuis ce matin il fait très froid et la nourriture de ce midi était mauvaise.

\- Mais malgré cela, le soleil resplendit !

\- Oh, de ma chambre, on ne le voit pas beaucoup ! Pourquoi vous êtes venu me voir ?

\- Eh bien, je voulais vous voir pour vous parler seul à seule.

\- Mais c'est ce qu'on fait ! Et vous vouliez me dire quoi ?

\- Ah ! Dame Guenièvre ! Je dois vous dire ce qui me tourmente depuis des années ! Je vous ai...

Un tumulte se fit entendre dans tout le château.

\- Merlin ! criait-on. Merlin est de retour !

\- Ah ! dit Guenièvre. Enfin quelque chose d'intéressant ! On va voir ça ?

Et elle laissa le pauvre Lancelot tout seul.


	7. Chapitre 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonsoir/Bonjour, tout le monde !
> 
> Comme je l'avais annoncé dans le précédent chapitre, celui-ci est le dernier. Du coup, j'ai envie d'écrire un gros blabla, mais je préfère que vous lisiez d'abord la fin de l'histoire et après, il y aura un joli paragraphe que vous pourrez lire.
> 
> Bonne lecture à tous !

Kaamelott, salle du trône.

Arthur, content de se débarrasser d'un gros problème, avait convoqué de toute urgence en ce lieu Elias, Léodagan (Bohort) et Bohort (Léodagan). Dès que cette histoire sera terminée, il pourrait (hypothétiquement) passer un moment de tranquillité.

\- Quel est le problème ? demanda Elias. Car je ne le vois pas présentement.

\- Ah ! s'emporta celui qui ressemblait physiquement Bohort. On n'a vraiment que des incompétents dans ce royaume !

\- Mais tant qu'il n'est pas au courant de l'affaire, comment voulez-vous qu'il puisse faire quoi que ce soit ? le défendit le corps de Léodagan.

Perplexe, Elias contempla les deux hommes.

\- Je crois que j'ai besoin d'être mis au parfum.

Arthur se fit un devoir de tout expliquer.

\- Et moi qui croyais avoir tout vu des bêtises de Merlin, je me suis trompé, commenta le magicien.

\- Vous pouvez réparer ça ? questionna Arthur.

\- Si je découvre comment l'autre gland a réussi son affaire, cela ne me posera pas de problème.

Le quatuor se déplaça pour aller dans l'atelier où se trouvaient les affaires d'Elias et de Merlin. En chemin, ils croisèrent Guenièvre qui parlait avec Perceval et Karadoc au sujet de nourriture qui pourrait rendre les fleurs plus fertiles. Arthur n'y fit pas attention et continua son chemin. Pensant qu'ils seraient seuls, le roi ne prit pas la peine de frapper et entra directement dans l'atelier, où il tomba sur un Merlin et un Lancelot en pleine discussion, au point qu'ils ne firent pas attention à l'arrivée du groupe.

\- Et ma potion, hein ? grogna Lancelot. Je vais devoir l'attendre encore combien de temps ?

\- C'est que... j'ai beaucoup de travail ! En tant que magicien officiel de Kaamelott, j'ai plein de responsabilité, moi monsieur !

\- Mais il me faut mon philtre d'amour pour que je puisse conquérir le cœur de Gu...

Lancelot venait enfin d'apercevoir le quatuor et s'était interrompu. Mais l'air interrogateur d'Arthur et du reste de ses compagnons l'obligeait à continuer sa phrase. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas dévoiler la vérité, alors il allait devoir improviser.

\- Conquérir.. le cœur... le cour de... Gu-Gauvain !

Un silence gênant s'installa.

\- Gauvain ? répéta Arthur. Depuis quand mon neveu vous intéresse-t-il ?

\- Je... Je...

\- Au moins, intervint Bohort, cela confirme la rumeur sur lui.

\- La rumeur ? Mais... quelle rumeur ?

\- Un conseil, évitez de toucher à mon neveu. Pas que je suis fondamentalement contre ce genre de pratiques, mais j'ai déjà assez de soucis avec son père. Même si pour le moment, je crois que je suis assez tranquille avec lui.

\- Bon ! s'énerva Léodagan. On peut s'occuper de notre problème ?

Elias, heureux de montrer son expérience, s'avança vers son collègue et rival.

\- Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce que vous avez mélangé dans votre potion pour avoir interverti deux personnes dans le corps de l'autre.

\- Roh, j'ai juste trop mis de poudre de dragon et de poils de chèvre.

\- Mais il ne fallait pas mettre de poudre de dragon ! Mais des yeux de monstres et de jus de pommes !

\- Ah...

\- Attendez, la poudre de dragon, vous n'en avez pas ! Où vous en êtes-vous procuré ?

\- ...

\- VOUS AVEZ PILLE MA RÉSERVE ?!

\- Tous ces objets inexploités, ce serait dommage de les gâcher, non ?

\- MAIS JE M'EN SERS POUR LES REVENDRE TRÈS CHERS POUR MON PROFIT PERSONNEL ! Enfin pour l'atelier. Vous m'avez compris.

Devant l'air soudainement très méfiant d'Arthur et de Bohort-Léodagan, Elias se dépêcha de créer un remède, le fit boire aux deux concernés et tout rentra dans l'ordre. Alors qu'Arthur commençait à souffler de soulagement, on toqua vigoureusement à la porte.

\- Oui ? demanda Arthur.

Guenièvre entra, provoquant le sourire de Lancelot, mais pas des autres, car la reine avait un visage angoissé.

\- C'est terrible !

\- Que se passe-t-il encore ?

\- Avec Perceval et Karadock, on a essayé une nouvelle méthode pour rendre les fleurs bien plus jolies, en mettant dans la graisse de porc dessus. Le problème, c'est que cette graisse était avariée !

\- Les fleurs sont mortes ?

\- Pire ! C'est pire que ça !

Affolé, le groupe se rua à l'extérieur. Le spectacle les édifia : les fleurs, devenues des sortes d'êtres mutants, étaient sorties de terre et cherchaient à mordre de la population.

\- Mais pourquoi je en suis pas resté un simple soldat de la milice romaine moi ? se demanda Arthur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ça y est, cette fiction est achevée. J'espère que vous avez aimé, malgré ce chapitre un peu court.
> 
> J'aimerais remercier tous ceux qui l'ont lu, que ce fut dès le premier chapitre, encours de publication ou même après. MERCI ! Je vous aime à la folie ! Si, si !
> 
> Pour le moment, il n'est pas prévu que j'écrive une suite ou un autre écrit avec une autre intrigue sur Kaamelott. Néanmoins, je vais continuer à exploiter cet univers via les bonus, avec des OS ! Vous n'en avez donc pas fini avec cette histoire ^^
> 
> La Mandragore de Nantes :)


	8. OS bonus 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à tous ceux qui arrivent sur cette fanfic !  
> Je commence ici une série d'OS bonus qui a un rapport avec mon histoire principale sur Kaamelott. Pour ceux qui ne la connaissent pas encore, ce n'est pas grave, vous pouvez comprendre si vous êtes fan de la série, mais allez quand même la lire ^^  
> Pour ce premier OS, c'est suite à une idée de Rose-Eliade qui a réussi la première une devinette qui vient de ma fanfic. Et Rose-Eliade m'a demandé un OS sur une réunion de famille, celle d'Arthur, qui pourrait avoir lieu autour d'une table et qui ressemble à ce qu'il y a dans la série.  
> J'ai eu plein d'idées dessus, mais il a fallu que je fasse le tri pour que l'histoire reste cohérente. Surtout, j'ai eu l'idée de l'intégrer à ma fanfic, comme scène qui aurait eut lieu la veille du premier chapitre.  
> Disclaimer : Je rappelle que l'univers de Kaamelott, l'intrigue et les personnages sont la propriété d'Alexandre Astier, que je respecte énormément et dont je ne cherche pas à voler la vedette ni ses idées, car je suis une grande fan de la série.

Arthur, souverain de royaume de Logres, résident à Kaamelott, fils bâtard du précédent et feu roi de Bretagne, Uther Pendragon, avait une vie bien remplie depuis toujours.  
Depuis son plus jeune âge, que ce soit par sa famille, ses différents tuteurs, sa vie romaine puis bretonne, son éducation, son parcours, son entourage, les intrigues auxquelles il a été mêlé ou même son métier de roi, Arthur en avait tellement vu et entendu qu'il pensait que plus rien ne pourrait l'étonner, voire lui faire peur.  
Il avait tort.  
Oh, il savait par expérience qu'il serait agacé, atterré, fatigué ou même énervé dans certaines situations avant même qu'elles aient eu lieu, tellement il pouvait être habitué aux gens qu'ils côtoyaient.  
Mais là, aujourd'hui, tout spécialement aujourd'hui, Arthur ne voulait et souhaitant qu'une seule chose : partir très loin d'ici, car ce qui allait suivre allait être la pire bataille qu'il avait jamais affrontée.  
– C'est quoi cette tête ? Vous pourriez faire un effort le jour de votre anniversaire alors que votre tante et moi-même sommes venues de Tintagel spécialement pour vous ! s'indigna Ygerne.  
– Croyez-moi, vous m'auriez fait tout aussi plaisir en restant là-bas !  
– Mais comment elles auraient pu vous offrir votre cadeau ? demanda Guenièvre.  
– Je crois que je m'en serais remis si je n'avais pas eu ce pot de confiture vide.  
– Je vous ai déjà dit que je n'ai pas eu le temps de faire la confiture, expliqua lentement Cryda comme s'il n'avait que cinq ans.  
– Effectivement, ce n'est pas comme si vous aviez eu 365 jours pour y penser.  
– C'est l'intention qui compte ! rappela Ygerne.  
– Elles vous ont déjà offert leur cadeau, elles ? Et de quel droit ? s'offusqua Séli.  
– Les liens du sang peut-être ! s'enorgueillit Ygerne. On a le privilège de faire les choses avant les autres !  
– Mais moi, je n'ai pas eu ce droit, mon oncle ! se plaignit Gauvain.  
– Vous l'aviez oublié, lui rappela avec un grand sourire Léodagan.  
– Vous aussi, dit Yvain. On attend quoi pour manger ?  
– Mais il ne pense qu'à manger celui-là ! s'écria Ygerne.  
– Oh vous, on ne vous a pas sonnée ! cria Séli.  
Arthur ne chercha même pas à tenter de calmer les esprits. Il savait d'avance que c'était peine perdue. Aujourd'hui était le jour de son anniversaire et toute sa famille, du moins celle qui ne souhaitait pas (ardemment) sa mort, était réunie autour de la table pour l'occasion.  
Il y avait sa femme Guenièvre, ses beaux-parents Léodagan et Séli, son beau-frère Yvain, sa mère Ygerne, sa tante Cryda et son neveu Gauvain. Comment voulez-vous qu'après, il puisse manger en toute tranquillité ? Surtout que le repas en lui-même n'avait toujours pas commencé !  
– Quand on n'a pas vraiment de raison d'être à cette table, je crois qu'on peut se taire ! Vous n'abusez que de trop de la gentillesse de mon fils !  
– Pas de raison d'être ? s'étonna Léogadan. Et pourquoi ? Nous sommes de sa famille !  
– Uniquement par les liens du mariage ! Il suffit qu'Arthur et Guenièvre mettent fin à leur union et vous ne seriez plus rien ! dit avec un grand sourire Ygerne.  
– Oh, rien effectivement, sourit à son tour Léodagan. Je serai juste celui qui s'occupe des dépenses de guerres et tout, et roi de Carmélide au passage. Qui pourrait avoir envie d'envahir Tintagel tout à coup !  
– Envahir Tintagel ? Ma terre à moi, alors que je suis la mère du roi et l'ancienne compagne d'Uther ?  
– Techniquement, vous n'avez jamais été l'épouse d'Uther, mais juste sa maîtresse et donc que mon oncle est un bâtard usurpateur, se fit un devoir de rappeler Gauvain. C'est ce que me dit toujours ma mère.  
– Laissez-moi deviner, votre père en profite pour dire qu'il doit prendre le pouvoir à sa place ? demanda Léodagan.  
– Oui, mais comment le savez-vous ?  
– Le pauvre Arthur, fit semblant de le plaindre Séli, sa propre sœur qui cherche à le tuer ! Heureusement qu'il a sa belle-famille !  
– Demi-sœur, comme dit toujours Maman !  
– Vous dites ça, mais s'il y avait un héritier, vous élimineriez mon fils !  
– Mais jamais de la vie ! Peut-être que je me suis attaché à Arthur, figurez-vous ! Et être roi de tout Logres ? Oh non, quelle tâche, ce n'est pas pour moi !  
– Bon, on mange quand ? s'énerva Yvain.  
– Et puis, il vient quand l'héritier ? demanda Guenièvre.  
– Ah ça, c'est à vous de nous le dire ! s'écria sa mère.  
– Hein ?  
– Après, si Arthur décide de changer d'épouse, commença Cryda, pour une de la bonne noblesse bretonne, ce serait une bonne idée.  
– Et puis quoi encore ? Vous y tenez, à votre invasion de Tintagel, vous !  
– Si vous faites ça, ma fille et mon gendre viendront me sauver et avant de vous rendre la pareille !  
Léodagan eut un rire cruel.  
– Je veux bien voir ça ! Si ces deux gugusses sont aussi présents pour vous dans cette invasion qu'aujourd'hui à cette table, je crois que je n'ai pas de soucis à me faire !  
Aussitôt, Ygerne et Cryda se levèrent, l'air menaçant. Léodagan et Séli firent de même. Guenièvre, Yvain et Gauvain se levèrent également, croyant qu'il s'agissait d'une coutume.  
Les différents interlocuteurs s'affrontèrent du regard. Si la première minute, rien ne semblait les faire changer d'attitude, ils commencèrent à montrer des signes de fatigue et attendaient. Mais attendaient quoi ? Quand ils eurent la réponse dans leur tête, ils se tournèrent tous dans la même direction.  
– Pourquoi vous en nous interrompez pas, Arthur ?  
Mais la chaise d'Arthur était vide. Le roi était parti durant la discussion sans que personne ne s'en soir rendu compte.  
***  
– Sire, vous êtes sûr que vous voulez affronter ce terrible dragon vieux de cent ans que personne n'a jamais vaincu car la quête est particulièrement dangereuse ?  
– Croyez-moi Perceval, vu que ce que j'ai subi juste avant, rien ne peut être périlleux à mes yeux aujourd'hui !  
– Mais votre famille, elle ne risque pas d'être énervée de votre fuite ?  
– Douée comme elle est, je suis sûr qu'elle ne s'en est toujours pas rendu compte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bientôt pour un nouveau bonus !


	9. OS bonus 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il s'agit ici du second OS bonus. Narcissa-Noir 84 voulait une histoire romantique entre Arthur et Perceval. J'ignorais qu'il existait déjà des fanfics sur ce couple (je n'imaginais même pas en fait qu'il fut possible que cela est pu être imaginé pour eux, tellement ça parait invraisemblable quand on regarde la série) mais j'ai dit que je le ferai, et je n'ai qu'une parole ! Et j'aime bien ce genre de défi, écrire sur quelque chose de non prévu. Par contre j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à l'écrire.  
> Je ne l'inclue pas comme faisait parti de l'histoire, mais plutôt ce qui aurait pu se passer si ce couple avait existé dans celle-ci. C'est un peu court, mais j'ai préféré écrire peu mais être satisfaite du résultat que l'inverse.

\- Un dragon ?  
\- Oui Perceval, un dragon ! Une grande créature ailée qui n'a qu'une envie, vous cracher du feu dessus car on a osé toucher à son trésor.  
\- Et c'est dangereux, Sire ?  
\- Ça dépend comment on voit la chose. J'en ai déjà tué plein, alors ils ne m'effraient plus depuis longtemps et je sais très bien comment les neutraliser.  
\- Et il y a des risques ?  
\- Le risque zéro n'existe pas, mais on va faire en sorte qu'il ne nous arrive rien. Avec nos tactiques habituelles on va faire d'une pierre deux coups entre le dragon et le trésor.

Perceval regarda Arthur d'un air absent.

\- Ouais, c'est pas faux !

Le roi soupira et entraîna de force le chevalier hors des murs du château, car bon nombre d'oreilles indiscrètes pouvaient les entendre. Ils étaient déjà prêt et pouvaient partir tranquillement en mission. Enfin, Arthur était prêt, avec une armure sur lui et plusieurs armes dans son sac. Perceval, même s'il avait été mis au courant depuis plusieurs jours, n'avait toujours pas capté la gravité de la mission et avait juste une tunique en guise de protection et un peu de nourriture en poche. Pour pallier à l'incompétence du chevalier aux cheveux blancs, Arthur avait pensé à prendre assez d'armes pour deux personnes et des potions de protections concoctées par les magiciens du royaume. Ou plutôt, Arthur étant méfiant, il avait fait en sorte que ce soit Elias, avec l'aide de Merlin qui s'était borné à apporter un soutien moral, qui fasse les potions.

On n'était jamais trop prudent.

Tandis que les deux compères étaient sur le chemin de la grotte du dragon, Perceval parlait de tout et de rien. Enfin surtout de rien, par ce que les règles d'un jeu dont lui seul connaissait les règles, ce n'était pas très intéressant. Pourtant, en entendant ce monologue des plus déconcertants, Arthur ne put s'empêcher de sourire franchement. C'était l'effet Perceval.

C'était en grande partie pour cela qu'il était tombé amoureux de lui. Malgré ses (nombreuses) bourdes, Perceval n'était pas quelqu'un de mauvais. Il n'embêtait jamais sciemment Arthur, ne profitait pas de sa situation pour obtenir plusieurs avantages, ne lui parlait pas avec irrespect et ne souhaitait pas sa mort. Au contraire, il était fidèle et gentil, même si sa grande naïveté lui jouait parfois des tours. Même s'il ne comprenait pas toujours quand on lui parlait, passer un moment avec lui était réconfortant, et pas seulement parce qu'on se sentait plus intelligent.  
Cela avait commencé alors qu'ils se parlaient de plus en plus souvent et de plus en plus longtemps. Puis il y avait eu les repas en tête à tête. Les sentiments naquirent au fil du temps, même si pour Perceval, il avait fallu de (très nombreuses) explications de la part d'Arthur pour qu'il le comprenne.

Ils arrivèrent devant l'entrée de la grotte. Qui était plongée dans l'obscurité. Evidemment. Heureusement, Arthur avait des torches et de quoi allumer.

\- Perceval, prenez une potion et une arme et faites le guet ici.  
\- Et s'il y a le dragon, je vous appelle ?  
\- Oui, criez !  
\- AAAAAAHHHHHH !  
\- Mais quand vous verrez le dragon !  
\- Mais il arrive doit sur nous là !

Effectivement, le dragon ne sa cachait pas dans la grotte, comme l'avait supposé à tort Arthur, mais était à l'extérieur et fonçait tout droit sur eux.

\- Pourquoi il n'était pas à l'extérieur lui ?

La vraie raison était que le dragon avait eu envie d'aller au petit coin. Et comme il ne voulait pas faire ça sur son trésor, il était allé dehors. Mais ça, les deux compères ne pouvaient le savoir.  
Ne voulant pas qu'il arrive quoi que ce soit à Perceval, Arthur ne réfléchit pas et fonça sur l'animal tout en évitant les jets de flammes. Il donna des coups d'épée, mais malheureusement pour lui, les écailles du dragon étaient plus épaisses que celles des dragons qu'il avait tué par le passé, aussi, aucun coup ne porta de déjà à la créature qui fonça droit sur Perceval.  
Qui voulut bien faire en attaquant lui aussi alors qu'il avait oublié d'avaler la potion. Cependant, grâce à son adresse légendaire, il trébucha contre un caillou et tomba par terre, l'épée toujours en main, qui toucha l'une des pattes, touchant le point achillien (1) de la bête qui mourut instantanément.

Arthur se précipita vers son ami pour vérifier son état, mais Perceval n'avait rien, si ce n'est une bosse en formation sur son front. Soulagé, Arthur le prit dans ses bras. Perceval de son côté était tout content, aussi pour ce geste que pour sa victoire (certes grâce au hasard, mais une victoire tout de même !)  
Puis les deux hommes entrèrent dans la grotte pour dénicher le trésor. Qu'ils trouvèrent.

\- Des noisettes ? s'écria Arthur.  
\- C'est bon les noisettes ! En plus, on va pouvoir jouer à attrape-plus-plus-noisettes !  
\- A quoi ?

Perceval, très sérieux, se fit un devoir de tout lui raconter. Et même s'il ne comprenait pas toutes les règles, Arthur ne put s'empêcher de sourire.  
C'était l'effet Perceval.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Je sais, ce terme n'existe pas, mais j'ai décidé que ce serait le cas. D'ailleurs, Achille est une star chez les dragons, au point qu'il soit devenu un dieu pour eux. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi car je l'ignore, je suis une mandragore, pas un dragon.


	10. OS bonus 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coucou tout le monde ! Voici le dernier OS !  
> Cette fois ci, c'est un passage qui a lieu la veille du premier chapitre de l'histoire principale, comme pour le premier OS, mais à d'autres moments. Ne t'inquiète pas, Rose-Eliade, je n'ai pas oublié la réunion de famille. Il s'agit du moment où Léodagan et Bohort ont été victime de la potion de Merlin. Et oui, cette fameuse journée a été au final bien chargée ! ^^  
> Bonne lecture ! =D

Léodagan n'était pas quelqu'un de compliqué, au contraire. Si on ne le dérangeait d'aucune manière que ce soit, on n'avait (presque) aucun souci à se faire de sa part. Mais quand il voulait quelque chose, mieux valait ne pas le contrarier, mais alors pas du tout.

Ce matin-là, suite à un rêve perturbant où il était vaincu lors d'une bataille où il aurait plutôt dû vaincre histoire d'en mettre plein la vue à ce riva... au roi son gendre. Léodagan s'était vu capturé car l'armée adverse, pourtant pas réputée pour son intelligence ni ses tactiques de combat, et il en avait été tellement furieux qu'il avait hurlé son désaccord de toutes ses forces, jusqu'à ce que Séli le frappe avec son arbalète au visage pour lui signifier de façon subtile qu'elle n'aimait pas être réveillée en plein milieu de la nuit.  
Aussi, dès qu'il eût un moment de libre, c'est à dire tout de suite après s'être levé et habillé, le roi de Carmelide alla aussitôt voir les magiciens. Il trouva porte close. Qu'il tambourina.

\- Hé ho ! Vous ouvrez ? Déjà qu'on vous paye trop grassement !

A ces quelques mots, la porte s'ouvrit soudainement sur un Merlin qui visiblement n'avait pas eu le temps d'achever sa nuit.

\- On vient me payer ?  
\- Non je viens pour faire en sorte que vous ne la receviez pas pour rien.  
\- Hein ?  
\- Vu que par votre faute, je ne peux pas m'offrir de jolies catapultes, autant que vous vous rendiez utile en me rendant service.

Léodagan entra dans la pièce sans y avoir été invité.

\- Il est où Paillasse ?  
\- Elias.  
\- Pareil.  
\- Parti pendant quelques temps.

Léodagan ne chercha même pas à dissimuler sa déception. Même s'il n'aimait pas la magie, au moins trouvait il celle de Carcasse plus fiable.

\- Votre correspondant n'est pas joignable, veuillez laisser un message après le bip.  
\- Hein ?

Léodagan n'était pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu les mots de Merlin.

\- Je disais que si Elias n'était pas là, moi si ! Je peux vous aider !  
\- Je veux une potion pour abuser l'ennemi !  
\- L'abuser ?  
\- Oui, le tromper pour pouvoir le vaincre plus facilement ! Je refuse de me faire vaincre ! Je dois attendre que Kick-Ass revienne ou je peux vous faire confiance ?

Merlin se drapa d'un air de fierté.

\- Je vous rappelle que moi je suis le magicien officiel de Kaamelott ! Je suis celui qui a guidé Arthur et l'a poussé à prendre Excalibur et...  
\- La potion donc ?  
\- Revenez dans la soirée ! Et prenez quelqu'un avec vous !

 

***

 

Léodagan revint effectivement dans la soirée. Entretemps, le fameux repas d'anniversaire d'Arthur avait eu lieu et Léodagan était furieux. Mais sa fureur ne l'avait pas fait pour autant oublier pour autant ce qui le préoccupait depuis son réveil. Et sur le chemin pour aller voir Merlin, il tomba par le plus grand des hasards sur Bohort. Le roi de Carmélide allait rouspéter que le chevalier avec ses bonnes manières allait encore lui faire perdre un temps précieux quand il se rappela qu'il fallait qu'il prenne quelqu'un avec lui.  
Il eut un sourire cruel.

\- Bohort !  
\- Euh... Léodagan ?  
\- Vous qui aimez rendre service, veuillez me suivre !  
\- C'est que j'allais écrire à ma femme et...  
\- Si vous ne me suivez pas, je vous mets en première ligne lors d'une bataille. Je suis persuadé que les Goths se feront un plaisir de vous tuer lentement.  
\- ...

Quand Merlin vint ouvrir la porte quand cette dernière se fit tambouriner, Léodagan entra suivit par un Bohort tellement pâle que la neige aurait pu paraître jaune à côté.

\- Alors cette potion ? demanda Léodagan.  
\- Presque prête !

Merlin retourna à son affaire. Sur une table, il y avait des fioles et plusieurs ingrédients étranges. Il y avait également un lire mais celui-ci restait fermé. Le magicien parlait tout haut pendant sa préparation.

\- Dix grammes de poils de chèvre... Une cuillère à soupe de poudre de dragon... Et l'ingrédient principal : une Rose-Eliade !  
\- Vous êtes sûr de vous ? s'inquiéta légèrement Léodagan.  
\- Bien sûr !  
\- C'est ce que dit le livre ?  
\- Le livre est écrit en druidique mais je ne sais pas lire cette écriture. Mais peureusement pour moi j'ai une bonne mémoire ! ...Qu'est-ce que je disais déjà ?  
\- La Rose-Eliade ! s'avança Bohort.  
\- Oui voilà ! C'est une rose très spéciale !  
\- Ah oui ?  
\- Oui, une casse-pied reconnue, une foutue rêveuse, une fleur qui est elle-même. Voilà ce qu'elle est. (1)  
\- Ah...

Quand Merlin mélangea le tout, une fumée en forme de tête de mort s'échappa de la fiole.

\- C'est bon signe ! Vous pouvez boire, c'est prêt !

Les deux hommes burent chacun une gorgée de la potion. Il y eut comme un flash aveuglant et les deux cobayes regardèrent autour d'eux. Merlin n'était plus présent, mais en face de chacun, il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas. Ils comprirent au bous de quelques secondes.

\- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !

**Author's Note:**

> Alors voilà ! Oui je sais c'est court et peut-être que ça ne vous a pas plus, mais bon je me suis lancée *fière ^^*
> 
> Review ? :3


End file.
